Living among the Dead
by ThatBronyGuy
Summary: In the world known as Equestria, a land where nobody would even think of hurting a fly, has been plunged into dark times. Harmony died in Equestria, and it residents died with it. Now the dead has been re-animated and hungry. Only a few survivors are left.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed. The food we had was short. We had been lucky today, finding that apple orchard. Even though most of the apples were rotten some of them were fine. Thats what we had for dinner. Apples, we would go to bed hungry again, I realized. But theres not much I can do about that now. Some time ago I wouldnt hurt a fly. Now I kill to survive. Being a unicorn helps alot with that, killing that is. I had a blue coat and a red mane and tail. My name was Blade. It seems like an odd name. But it makes more sense if you understand that my special talent is whittling. I could whittle anything. As long as I have seen it before. Now the knife I used for whittling is stained with the dried blood of the dead. Now you might wonder why I've been saying we instead of I. Thats because I am accompanied with my beautiful wife, Winter Song. With a white coat and a silver mane, she was probably the best looking earth pony mare of all time. She often cooked meals out of almost nothing. "Honey" she said, her soft voice reaching my ears, "You have to go to bed. Its a long walk to Canterlot." That's where we were headed. Canterlot, it has better security, therefore less people could have died. It seemed like a logical reason to go there. Alot of people think the same way. "Alright, in a little while. I just have some buisness I have to attend to." I said as I started to write a note to hang on the sign that was outside the apple orchard. Using my magic I picked up a pen and started writing. "The apples are all rotten or harvested, we are heading to Canterlot. I welcome you to join us." Then I scrawled in the date. I headed back over to the orchard, watching carefully where I stepped to make sure I kept sound to a minimum. When I got there I stuck the note through some nails that held the first sign up. That one simply said, Apple Family.

* * *

**Well, that was a story. Anywho before you start correcting me like crazy I'm going to blame my grammar on something else. I'm half-Swedish. There's your explanation. OC's would be cool to have, not neccesary, but cool and useful.**

**Fun Fact: Blade's original name was going to be Whittler, because I have no fantasy. And then I realized if people started to mis-pronounce his name it would be dangerously close to Hitler. So it was changed to Blade.**


	2. Chapter 2

Heading back were we had set up up camp, I was very alert. When suddenly I heard a rustling in the bushes and shortly after a low-pitched gurgling. The sound of the dead. I readied my knife and started moving faster. I gave out a warning tone to warn my wife. A small "druit" noise. I immediately saw the tent shuffle as she got up. She gathered some stuff and put it in her pack. We didn't have time for all of it so we took what was important, that being what food we had left sleeping bags water and our flint and steel. The dead moved closer, they were hungry I could tell. The dead consisted of a small colt a stallion and a mare, no doubt a family. This sight alone was depressing, but the mournful thought of having to kill them always loomed over me. With a jab my knife sought its way through the mares skull, she just flopped over. Another stab or two and the stallion fell. Then it struck me, the colt looked a lot like my brother at a young age. Times are often tough, especially when just about everything wants to eat you. I made the decision to kill him, I realize that such a hard decision wasn't really up to me. But, then again I was the only one really there.

A few minutes later we had continued on our long journey to Canterlot. Not much happened, we saw some dead, who we gave the name "biters" since thats what they do, bite or chomp or whatever. They eat, that's all they do. Eat.

**Notes**

**Hey thanks author for taking time out of you busy schedule of playing video games and eating Doritos to make another chapter! **

**No but seriously I have been busy with family stuff and vacations. And… more things I have been doing.**

**Hey remember that time I said that OC's would be nice to have but not necessary? Yeah they're necessary now. Please send them in. Thanks. Expect more updates in the future, probably.**


End file.
